


Never leaving You behind again.

by Mafmafjim



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon based story, Past and Future changes, This is not a ship story, more characters and ships may be added in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafmafjim/pseuds/Mafmafjim
Summary: Black Sheep and Mime Bomb were always friends almost since the start of their training in V.I.L.E. They were almost like siblings, since Black Sheep was the only one who understood him and cherished him for who he was. Thats why Mime Bomb felt so betrayed and hurt by her when she decided to become the Scarlet Thief, Carmen Sandiego.
Relationships: Gray | Crackle/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep, Le Chèvre | Jean Paul/El Topo | Antonio, Mime Bomb/Neal the Eel (Carmen Sandiego)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. The Escape.

Black Sheep was almost there. Escape was just a few more steps closer. She wasn't running, she knew that would be reckless and only put her in more danger, no matter how much she wanted to escape. So, she was walking her way in the hallways of V.I.L.E, evading any guard she saw near. As far as she knew, no one knew of her beloved escape, so that was one good point. She was so close to getting out of there without getting noticed in the slightest, and then she would have more time to go as far as she could off the island before someone noticed. That is...until she noticed someone just behind her. Someone that could run her entire plan. 

Mime Bomb noticed her in one of the hallways, they both stood sillent for a few seconds as Black Sheep noticed the mime there. Black Sheep was surprised, and realized she just got caught by a snitch, one that could ruin her entire plan. Mime Bomb however...looked surprised and like he was aboout to say something, but he didnt. He inmediately knew what Black Sheep was planning. He was confused, surprised...but then he got angry. He inmediately ran off to snitch on her, hearing the fast steps of the girl behind her along with a desperate "Wait!" coming from her. Mime Bomb knew she was faster, stronger and maybe smarter than him, but he couldn't let her escape. No, _he wouldn't let her escape, no matter what._ He quickly tried to escape from her, in order to go to the supreme leaders and warn the, of the escape attempt. But suddenly, he felt a strong slam against him, falling abruptly to the ground and being dragged rather easily by Black Sheep. She left him locked up in a supply closet, he quickly recovered and got back on his feet, slamming his fists againts the door but still not saying a word. He seemed very...desperate.

"Sorry, Mime. I...I can't let you tell them. I need to get out of this place...no matter what. B-But...i swear, i will come back for you when i get out safely! I just cant let you come with me now! But dont worry, i will never leave you here, i'll be back!" 

After those words, Mime Bomb heard her quick steps as she went on her way again, but he still hit the door with all he could, probably hoping he could break the door or getting the attention of someone, but no. He sttood there, still hitting, his gloves already damaged by the hits and his hands almost bleeding. But he didn't stop, he kept hitting desperately for quite the time. Until...finally, the door couldn't take it and broke apart from one powerful punch. Mime Bomb broke it apart completely with desperate kicks, finally getting out of the closet and running to the hallways. If he knew Black Sheep well, he knew she wouldn't have consider escape if she hadn't a safe chance. Then he remembered something. That day, the V.I.L.E accountant was just arriving the island in a boat, and getting off the island in that same boat. That was it, Black Sheep was getting out of the island in that boat! He knew exactly where that boat was, so he made sure no one saw him as he made his way to the boat, silently as always.

Meanwhile, Black Sheep's escape was going smoothly after some minor problems. She stole the accountant's coat and hat, hoping she could succesfully pass off as her. Surprisingly, that worked, and she was finally in that boat, her last chance to escape. She couldn't believe she did it...but she did. She was far away from the island already, but she could still feel some presence near...that's when she realized, someone was behind her, turning up as fast as she could and looking at Mime Bomb, or at least his figure, as the fog didn't let her see him completely. She didn't react fast enough, and was suddenly grabbed by him, he was trying to knock her out and return in that boat back to the island.

"STOP! No matter what you do, i won't go back to that island! They're bad people Mime, you can't just-"

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!"

Suddenly, silence. That voice wasn't from Black Sheep or someone else...that trembling and desperate voice came out of the Mime himself. She knew that because she heard that same voice aa long time ago...she remembered it too well. Suddenly, she could see his face...he was crying of desperation and sadness. His make up was quickly running off because of all the tears he shed. He broke up entirely, now grabbing both of her hands, not to hurt her. To beg her.

"P-Please...please don't go...you are the last one i have left...y-you are the only one that understands me...i-if you go...i don't know what i will do! I-I need you, Black Sheep! Y-You are my best friend, please don't leave! Don't leave me alone!" Mime Bomb's words were...sincere and painful. Those words hit Black Sheep. Hard. Soon enough, she was tearing up too...she was resisiting not to break down as well. She knew that if she does...she won't be able to escape and leave him behind.

"T-Then...then...come with me! I really don't wanna leave you, but i don't wanna stay her either! You are here now, we can both escape together! We can stay together and make a new life...we don't have to be evil like them, Mime! Please...!" She was suddenly crying, holding his hands as strong as she could, now begging him instead. But...she didn't receive a response. The mime just took his eyes away from her, trembling and sobbing. She knew what he meant by that...she knew that there was no holding back.

"I'm sorry."

She said as she suddenly threw the mime out of the boat, letting him fall on the water, and quickly leaving in the boat as fast as she could. She never looked back. She left his friend behind.

...

After that heart breaking moment...Mime Bomb got back to the island by swimming. Luckily the island wasn't that far and his swimming skills were really decent. He was really cold afterwards, but he managed to go back to his room without getting noticed by anyone. He knew that if he was caught, the supreme leaders would suspect him. Now, he was just sittin in his bed, completely wet and cold, his body trembling. But he was numb entirely, just looking at the floor. His heart was badly hurt for losing a friend. His only friend. When everyone else mocked him and mistreated him, Black Sheep was the only one who was there for him. She always helped him with his make up, she always laughed at his shenanigans, she always console him when times were hard. And now, she was gone. The only person he cherished, dissapeared. Not only that, she dissapeared in the worst way possible. Escaping. She just left him behind. She threw him to cold water with no remorse. He shed tears and spit out emotions for her, and she dismissed all of that. He was sad. betrayed, hurt...but he was angry, resentful. He hated her for what she did.

He quickly got up of his bed and went to his bathroom. He grabbed the make up she gived him long time ago and did his old mime appereance. He loked at the mirror...no more tears went off. He forced himself to not be sad for her anymore. She didn't deserve his tears, didn't he?

If she now looks him as a villain...then he will be a villain for her.


	2. The Snitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mime Bomb gets assigned to a new mission. However, he feels like he already knows what's gonna happen this time.

It was another boring and plain day in V.I.L.E. Some may think that being part of a big evil organization would be the most exciting thing in the world, but...after some years of being there. Mime Bomb was getting tired. Not only his fellow evil partners in crime mistreated him and thought he was the most useless pillar of the organization, even the supreme leaders of that organization started treating him like nothing. For months he started on doing simple tasks, he wasn't involved in super cool and big missions like before, he was just there, doing the most easy and boring crimes in the world. And the most recent mission he finally had was a complete failure, so that was just great. His partners were really boring and predictable too. Jean always acted so stuck up and weird, even more than himself. Antonio was more kind and polite, but eh, he was never the fun type to work with, not mentioning the fact that he always worked with the goat man. Sheena was just a pain in the ass. The only other person he worked with recently was that Eel dude, Neal. He wasn't exactly pleasant or kind, he was irritating most of the time. But...he was really fun. They both had some funny and cool moments, it was a shame that the mission failed and Neal was captured. If only that idiot had listened to him, maybe they could've talked a bit more by now...but oh well. V.I.L.E informed him that they rescued Neal from the police, so that was good! Hopefully they can talk later when Neal feels better...

He was really bored and nervous now. He was on thin ice since that failed mission in Venice, he needed to do a better job next time, or maybe he will get kicked, or maybe worse...killed. Of course, he didn't want that. The reason wasn't that he still had feelings towards Bla-...Carmen. The only feelings he had against her were hatred and resentment. He could kill her if he wanted! The problem was that Carmen really was a fish hard to catch, she was so fast, strong and smart. And she had...friends, too. Shadowsan was a former faculty member, heck, maybe the best one too. And now he was by Carmen's side...not to mention that she has an unknown hacker at her side and two really dumb but somehow helpful twins. They are like one of those cartoon teams that always get away with everything, but they were super real. And always messing with V.I.L.E's plans...Mime Bomb couldn't stop thinking about that, for some reason. Carmen had everything he could wish for. She had good friends that helped her with everything, she had cool skills and gadgets, she had a place to call...home. Him? He just had an awful reputation at his own organization, teammates that treated him like garbage at any oportunity they had, and...a super powerful enemy he didnt had a chance to. Two different poles. One was succesful...the other one not. One was a rebel...the other was an obedient sheep. One was happy...the other...

"Mime Bomb! They are calling you, the faculty members!" 

Suddenly, a voice got him out of his thoughts. It was Antonio's voice. At least he wasn't that irritating to talk to. The mime inmediately got up and opened the door for him, making a confused expression. ¿Why woould the faculty members want him, of all people? Hopefully he didnt do anything wrong...

"I don't know either, Mime...maybe they just want to assign you a mission, i guess? I wouldn't worry that much, they didn't sound angry or something..." El Topo talked a bit low and polite, looking at the mime with a smal smile, trying to be kind to him. Maybe they weren't THAT friends, but Mime could perceive that he wanted to be kind, he appreciated that. The mime just smiled back, nodding to ease off his worries and got out of his room.

Yeah, maybe el Topo said that, but being called to the faculty office was always worrying, especially when it was so sudden. But eh, he didn't do anything wrong apart from that mission on Venice, and they didn't say anything before about that, so maybe it was something else entirely. There was no need to worry, they probably just want to talk about recent missions or all that jazz...he was still worried, but not that much. Every step to the faculty office was heavy and fast, the fact that he now was in a new evil base was not helping, he was just making an effort on remembering the correct path (especially after having been almost his entire life in the island). He wanted to be there as fast as possible to not anger the leaders and finally know what the heck they wanted with him. He arrived at the door and knocked gently three times...the door opening by itself, leading him the way to the Supreme Leaders.

"Ah, Mime Bomb, you are finally here! Took you long enough..." The first one on receiving the young mime in their office was Maelstrom. He was an intimidating character, but he looked kinda peaceful for now, with a small smile on his face. The other faculty members were silent at first, as the mime got near to their desk, but not too much. He needed to have a proper distance from his supreme leaders. "We have good news for you! After all those small tasks we assigned you, you now have one important mission! You are here to know all the details."

Mime Bomb was certainly surprised by this. He didn't know he would have an important mission so soon, but he was really glad. However, he kept his composture and a straight face.

"This mission is about that little Carmen Sandiego. We finally have a good plan to take her down once and for all." The next one to talk was Countess Cleo. Those words tho, really took Mime Bob by surprise, he gently opened his mouth, almost unconsciously. But he kept listening. "You...will be a pretty important part for our plan. We made a false robbery in a museum on Ukraine. Your job there is to pretend stealing some of their paintings, but...all of that is just a cover up."

_Cover up? What are they talking about?_

"When Black Sheep finally its alone and away from their stupid friends, we will activate the security system in that museum, and then...Boom! You and that little Sheep are gonna get trapped together in the museum! That's when you are going to strike her! Kill her without remorse!" Said Coach Brunt with her loud voice, slamming her desk with excitment from just imagining the outcome. 

Suddenly, the mime finally snapped out of his straight expression. He was...surprised. And panicking inside.

_Kill...kill her? But...but why? Why me? Why not someone else? What did they saw on me? Why do i have to kill her?! Black Sheep...I cant kill Black Sheep...!_

But, outside, the mime was just quietly hearing them. He couldn't believe what he heard...V.I.L.E was always trying to capture Carmen Sandiego, but...kill her? He never thought a day like that would ever come...much less that he would have to be the one to commit such a hard task. He didn't know why either...he was just a simple mime, wasn't he?

_Maybe...maybe they think i'm...prepared for a mission like this one...maybe they trust me...they trust that i can kill Carmen Sandiego...!_

"So...in order to make this mission as accurate as possible, we are goping to hand you this. Its a special controller made specially to control all security in the museum...that way, you can trap her anyway you want and make your own strategy. We know that you had some problems in the past with Carmen Sandiego, so...why not give you the opportunity to take revenge? Think about of this...you will get revenge and a good reward from us if you suceed this mission." The last one to talk was Dr. Bellum. She got out of her seat to give personally that controller to the mime. He got out of his thoughts for a moment, watching that control...the control looked exactly like of of the tablets they use to communicate, just a bit heavier. That little control...was all he needed to take revenge on the one that betrayed her all those years ago. He was hesitant at first...but if taking this opportunity will let him be finally praised for what he is and getting rid of Carmen Sandiego...then he definitely will take it.

The mime grabbed the controller, frowning, and nodding yes to the faculty members. He was prepared to take this chance. They all smiled.

"Excellent...then prepare yourself, as you will be parting shortly. Good luck, you will need it." Said Maelstrom.

He gently smiled, bowed, and left the room quickly. He was excited to finally take revenge in Black Sheep. He just wanted to get it over it and kill every last one of his regrets...he was so excited, that he didn't even noticed the small and slow beeping coming from his tablet, the object lit up as soon as he got out of the office. 

...

In other part of the World, Ukraine to be exact, the museum in question was guarded by security officers. However...someone was already up in the ceiling of the estructure, waiting for a moment to get in. 

"Okay, Red, everything is ready. You can go down the ceiling, the paints will be just behind you, all you gotta do is take them away before V.I.L.E does." Said a childish voice near the person's ear. That person was the objective of the evil organization, Carmen Sandiego. She smiled as she heard those words, peeking at the window in the ceiling. Inside there was the entire jackpot.

"Got it. I dont see any other person dwon there, not even an agent, so...i think they have some kind of plan going on... But, im gonna figute it out. Im coming down right now." Said the Scarlet thief, opening the window without making any sound, attaching his grappling hook to the ceiling, sliding down slowly. When she finally touched the museum's flor, she looked everywhere. There was no one there, not even cameras, nothing. Huh...this was getting weird. But, if she just had the chance to take the paintings, then she was just gonna do it right then and there. She approached one of the beautiful paintings, grabbing one of them with careful hands.

"Hm...Player, this is really easy...WAY too easy. Are you sure there are no traps or people near me?" Asked the thief, as she was grabbing more paintings and putting them in a sack. But, seconds passed and...Player never answered. "...Player? Wait...Player, are you---"

Then, suddenly, the lights went off.


	3. The Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen and Mime Bomb engage into a fight. Mime Bomb wants to take revenge, Carmen just wants to talk. But things dont go as planned for neither of them.

"Player!! Player!! Where are you?! Please answer!"

Player was fine. All that happened was that Carmen lost connection with him. Something happened, something that turned all the lights off and interrupted her conection with Player. She couldn't see, unfortunately she didn't have any night vision goggles or something of the sort. She inmediately prepared for any attack in the dark, using her other senses to guide herself through the museum floor.

But oh no, her attacker didn't want to strike at tthe dark like a coward. He wanted to take the risk and fight her face to face.

Suddenly, a few of the museum lights turned on again, blinding Carmen fora moment after the light returned so abruptly, the museum room now looked like a theater stage, perfect for a battle. She felt a strong kick in her stomach, letting out a groan and backing off a few steps. She quickly regained composture and saw her attacker. He was a really familiar face to her...Mime Bomb. She gave out a small smile, as she took her fighting position. For some reason, she knew she was gonna get out easily of this one. Carmen did noticed a difference in Mime Bomb's behavior though....he looked more serious and cold than usual. He was...really threatening like that.

"So...i'm guessing you were the one that made all this show, didn't you? I have to admit, you really scared me for a second there, Mime. But, eh, its really not big dead. Im just gonna take all these paintings and go on with my--" But, before she could finish, she received a bold, straight punch in the gut. Even she didn't saw that one coming, falling to the floor trembling. The mime was being merciless, and the strenght of that strike made Carmen realize he wasn't going to go easy on her like before.

Even Carmen was surprised. He always seemed to have some form of hesitation in their previous encounters, but now, she could see anger and hatred in his eyes...maybe he finally decided to take vengeance on what she did to him all those years ago.

"I-I...i see. I see how things are. Fine...if you want to fight like that, then let's do it!" Carmen finally let go of her distractions, leaving the paintings behind and running towards him, the mime doing the same and preparing a punch at her direction, but...Carmen, instead of giving him what he wanted, she slided just at his side, avoiding him and his fist, just to get back up again and run towards the exit. She didn't wanted to fight, not when Mime Bomb was at this state of mind, where he would be capable of even _ending her life_ just like all those other V.I.L.E agents. She knew he would regret that later on, so her objective right now was to objective at all costs, and if she couldn't do that, then she had no choice but to trap him somewhere or knocking him out.

The mime got angry at that sight.

_Why was she running away?! Why not fight?! She always fought back before, so why not now?!_

He quickly reached for the device in his pocket, using it to control the museum. He quickly closed the doors before Carmen escaped from there. The thief realized that, and tried to make her way to the windows. But the windows closed too, the mime had it all planned. Now she had nowhere to go.

"Dammit...What are you doing, Mime Bomb?! Is this seriously just some stupid revenge or something?!" The thief finally decided to conront him. They were just some feets away from each other, but the mime looked prepared to just charge at her. He didn't care if she was stronger and faster, he just wanted to get this over with. The supreme leaders of the faculty believed in him...so tahts' what he needed to do, right? I f they saw potential in him...then he definetely could do it. He needed to succeed. 

Without giving an answer, he charged at her as fast as he could, sending the first hit, but she easily avoided that. Then he hit again, this time aiming for the face, but the thief quickly took his hand, grabbing gim hard enough so he couldn't move. He was getting desperate.

"Stop this already! Why are you doing this?! I don't want to fight you, Mime Bomb! You...you are acting completely different! This is not llike you at all!" The thief was speaking up her emotions as he grabbed hard his hand, looking at him right at the eyes. He was furious, and she was...emotional. She knew she was at fault for abandoning him like that...but now that she had this chance, she couldn't let him go or just flee without saying anything useful. Not anymore. "Please...forgive me. I'm sorry..."

_What?_

"I'm sorry for leaving you like that...i will not make up excuses for me. I was at fault...but you still have the chance to do the right thing too, Mime Bomb."

_What are you saying?_

"You can forget whatever plans V.I.L.E had for you, you can...come with me and finally stay together. Or you can just leave, you don't have to forgiveme if you don't want to...but please, make up your mind. You can't keep working for V.I.L.E, they are dangerous and horrible people! But you are not like them, you still have the chance to run away! Come with me and i will help you escape!"

_No...stop trying to manipulate me with your words...you_

"Please...i beg of you...im not asking for your friendship again, i just....want to make you see some sense..." 

Suddenly, tears started to appear in her eyes. She didn't want to cry, but her emotions couldn't resist any longer. She wanted to cry, but at that moment...

He snapped.

"YOU LIAR!!" Suddenly. the mime screamed. He was done with her "lies". He used all of his strenght to get off the grab and suddenly he prepared a strong hit to her stomach. Carmen however, reacted faster and grabbed him from the arm, lifting him up and slamming him hard against the floor. Hard. That was enough to finally contain him, the mime letting out a groan, but staying in the ground defeated and dizzy from the hit. His hat and device fell to the floor too.

Carmen didn't want to hurt him, but she knew it was necessary. She sighed, cleaning her tears that were about to fell. She noticed that weird device, figuring that's what he used to control the doors and lights. But...she noticed something else.

The device was beeping...and had a timer in the screen now. 10 seconds.

She didn't know what that timer meant...but she knew it wasn't something good. 

She quickly took the mime in her arms, running as fast as she could away from that device. The doors were closed, so she couldn't exit and escape from whatever was going to happen after that timer reached to 0. She just kept running, even with the difficulty of having the mime in her arms. 

9, 8, 7, 6, 5...

She reached to the last pillar sustaining the museum's ceiling that was far away from the device. She and the mime hid behind that, the girl almost hugging the mime, hoping to protect him. She closed her eyes hard, trying not to lose composture...

4, 3, 2, 1...

"It will be okay, Mime."

0

...

Suddenly, from outside the museum...a loud and big explosion took place, making the security guards near it run away. No one was hurt...at least outside. 

Inside, the mime and the thief were slammed against the wall for the force of that explosion. But at least that's all the damage they suffered. 

They both went unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Honestly i don't know exactly what time i will post because COUGH HOMEWORK COUGH but i will try to post as fast i can! Thanks to all the readers for waiting!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and my first language isnt english, so forgive me if this sucks a lot jsdbfjdabf
> 
> This is a headcanon i had in my mind for a while, where Carmen and Mime Bomb where close friends back in V.I.L.E.


End file.
